Veritable Sophistry
by Leesulah
Summary: A feisty new espada, a sadistic pink-haired espada, how much worse could this get? What's a mad scientist to do when he has access to a brand new research subject? Drabble series. SzayelxOC if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Birthday/IOU drabble series for amaroq32~! This is purely going to be a rather random plot. But this story will not be without good planning!

You probably don't even know the meaning of the title, but if you do, congrats for your intelligence! Anyways, in a nutshell, it means 'truthful deceptive reasoning.' Yes, the two words _are _supposed to greatly contrast each other.

The pairing will be SzayelxOC (amaroq's own character, Amy Wayne). She will be a brand new arrancar who's just as crazy (in her own way) as our beloved espada!

Well, A/N over, on with the crazy fic!

P.S: _HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMAROQ! :D_

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but this logically illogical plot.

**Veritable Sophistry**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me I'm hated most in the world."<em>

Amy stalked quietly through the halls while her sharp blue eyes scanned the premises. Deep inside, her inner-self cried in outrage at her stealthy maneuvers. She was an espada, damnit! She shouldn't have to hide in her own abode! She zipped through the halls silently, seen only as a white and black blur to other arrancar. As she sped around a rather sharp corner, a sudden flash of hot pink shot past her peripherals.

'Shit!'

She pushed all of her power into this one last sonido to jump from the pink-haired abomination to the end of the black corridor, but it was already too late. A pale hand shot out and grabbed tightly onto her clothed arm.

"My, my, why the hurry? It's not like we've got any non-hollows on our tail."

Amy struggled uselessly in his steel grip, cursing herself for not noticing him earlier. "Let go of me, you bastard!"

The man brushed off her rude nickname and started leading her back the way she came. "Let's take a nice leisurely stroll down to my lab. That will be enjoyable, won't it?"

"Szayel…" The captive espada's eyes could've burned holes in the back of the bastard's head if looks could kill. "If you don't put me down right now, I swear I'll castrate you!"

Szayel stopped at her bold threat and turned to look at her. "Really, what could you do to such a perfect body like this?" Amy opened her mouth to retort, but he cut off whatever she could say before it even grew to fruition. "Nothing, I know. Don't bother saying something I already know." He pushed his glasses up and turned his nose in the air for the full effect of ingeniousness.

Amy's face was boiling red with so much fury; one could say that they saw the air shimmer around her with heat. She pulled a concealed senbon out of a small patch in her pants leg with her free hand and jabbed him in the side all in one smooth motion. He flinched at the strong pinch of pain and loosened his hand just enough for her to escape, and escape she did. He was unsurprised to see her missing from where she was a moment ago.

"Hmph. You won't escape from me that easily, my little subject…"

Amy zoomed through the glossy black halls, desperation clearly written on her panicked face. 'God, that guy is such a creep! He even gave me a creepy nickname! That just goes to show his creeptastic creeper personality full of creepiness!' She glanced back to check for pink-headed four-eyes and nearly had a heart attack when she saw 'it'. 'Why?'

"Gotcha."

The smaller of the two snarled viciously in his grasp, tugging incessantly away from him. Szayel watched her flounder around with bored- and slightly amused- eyes for awhile before he got tired and dragged her away again.

_**Chomp.**_

The crazy scientist's eyes grew wide with shock as he spun around to see one pissed off female espada with her mouth gripped ferociously on his thin arm. Her eyes were like hot burning coals from the deepest bowels of hell as she glared sadly-non-existent lasers into his forehead.

'Well, that's new,' Szayel thought, nonplussed. He merely raised a pale pink eyebrow at her show of hopeless defiance. "What do you expect to do to me with that measly little mouth of yours?"

Amy scrunched up her face in irritation and ripped her face away from his arm. Now she regretted doing that as she spat out soggy pieces of his sleeve.

"I hate you."

"Like I said, don't bother saying things I already know."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra had to save her ass later that day as she was being strapped down to the gurney.

* * *

><p>\:D Yay! Drabble 1 done! I have to say, Szayel really is one sadistic bastard.

Read and review please! Especially review! I like those; they're like the mac n' cheese to my little stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Drabble 2! I have absolutely nothing to say…

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but this logically illogical plot.

**Veritable Sophistry**

Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

><p>"<em>Rule No.1: Jealousy must not play any part in the hunt between research subject and scientist."<em>

Szayel watched heatedly from afar as Amy chatted up a fellow male- _male-_ arrancar, Ggio Vega. "Hmph. Vega, you are getting in my way…" He snarled underneath his breath.

Amy smirked mentally, knowing that the pink fiend was stalking her. 'I got you right where I want you.' She smiled saucily up at the ego-inflated arrancar and stepped up to the point where his fangs brushed up against the top of her head. "Say… how about we take this somewhere else? Somewhere… cozy."

Ggio grinned victoriously, pulling her flush against this body. "That sounds perfect, little Amy."

By now Szayel was flaming up with vicious jealousy; something he was not well seated with. Amy smiled lightly and willingly let herself be dragged off to god-knows-where- most likely his room. She mentally gagged at the thought of doing anything _remotely _like that with that weirdo. Who in the hell would ever want a dude like him? He's a freakin' prick! She didn't miss the way he had said "little". She was not underneath him! If anything, _he _should be called little. He's only 5' 4" for crying out loud! But as much she wanted to keep on complaining, the kid had his uses- like now, for instance. He was her live bait to annoy one creepy bastard. Anything that happened to him later on would not be her fault. In fact, while Szayel was dragging him off to be tortured by whatever he had in his creepy lab, she would quietly sneak away like a ninja. Speak of the devil… she shifted her eyes minutely to the right to catch him creeping around the corner of the hall. 'Everything is going as planned…'

The pink-haired espada quietly snuck around the corner and pulled himself up against the wall immediately after. It wouldn't do to get caught. He glared at the offending object that was manhandling his research subject. 'That little fly will pay!' He thought violently. Reaching into his baggy pants pocket, he pulled out a slim, yet deadly looking syringe filled with a suspiciously clear colored liquid. He flicked it silently then depressed any air that happened to be in it. His face stretched with a dangerous looking smirk as he pushed his glasses higher on his nose. 'It's ready.'

Amy remained silent up until the point when Szayel jumped out of his hiding spot along the wall. She faked gasped, "Ggio, watch out!"

Said arrancar turned around with lightning speed and countered Szayel's syringe with his zanpakuto. "Shit, Szayel! What the hell!"

The mad scientist only glared hatefully in response before making to stab him again.

"Shit!" Ggio cursed and slung an unsurprised Amy onto his shoulder as he used sonido to get away.

"Let me down, Ggio! You can run faster without me weighing you down!"

The 26th arrancar growled, "Fine! I just need to get the hell away from that crazy bastard!"

'Tell me about it…' Amy thought while she slid off his shoulder. She quickly disappeared as soon as she touched the floor, heading to her last hiding place, Tia's Fraccion room. Good thing they like her… She flickered to the front of the entryway to their room, knocking patiently. The door cracked open to reveal three curious arrancar.

"Amy? What's wrong?"

Amy sighed as she walked into the open room, the door shutting behind her. "Just need to get away from Szayel."

The trio nodded in sympathy, "We understand."

Vaguely she wondered if Ggio had ever gotten away, but that thought soon passed out of her mind as other nice things occupied it.

'Score for me.'

* * *

><p>AN: Woot! Been a while. I'll try updating sooner for you, amaroq! ^w^


End file.
